Bakura Chase!
by Fish Trap
Summary: Chapter 2: The gang follows Bakura to China! Meet Meyra! And who's the guy in the sack?
1. The Chase Is On!

Yana: Hey folks! It's me, Yana, with another fic! Dang, I really sound like a commercial...  
  
Hannah: ((snicker)) What the world has come to.... ((stares off into space))  
  
Yana: Oh yeah, this is a collab with Thief Girl Kura, just want you guys to know! n-n  
  
Hannah: Yep, that's me.... ((pulls out a picture of Marik, stares at it)) ........  
  
Yana: O-o I still don't get you fangirls...  
  
Hannah: ((glares at Yana)) You don't have to.  
  
Readers: START THE STINKIN' FIC!  
  
Yana: Well... yeah... On with the show!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Chase Is On!  
  
Bakura was on his daily walk to the park. Wait, HE WALKS IN BROAD DAYLIGHT? Anywho...  
  
Bakura: ((singing)) I was walking in the park one day! In the merry, merry month of May!  
  
Hannah: ((watching from a -very- far distance)) Ohhhhhhhh.....kaaaaaaaay.....  
  
Bakura: ((whole sky goes dark, spotlight shines on him)) MEMORIES, ALL ALONE IN THE MOONLIGHT- ((cow falls from the sky and lands on him)) (A/N: Yesh, this is a very random fic indeed.)  
  
Hannah: rolls her eyes Some things.... I swear.... walks off  
  
Meanwhile, at HQ...  
  
Yana: Where's Bakura?  
  
Hannah: ((walks in)) Cow fell from the sky on top of him while he was in the park...  
  
Yana: Ah... I see. Yugi, could you check the calendar?  
  
Yugi: ((stands on a tower of phone books, checks calendar, squints his eyes)) It's Random Effect Day.  
  
Hannah: imitates Ishizu I predict that later on today, Bakura will steal all of our Millennium Items, and we will chase him around the world to get them back.  
  
Ishizu: That's exactly what I predicted!  
  
Yana: ((sarcastic)) Oh, really?  
  
Hannah: Kewl!  
  
Joey: ((randomly, Chinese accent)) Grasshopper shall run, but the kangaroo shall hop to the tootsie roll.  
  
Yana and Hannah: O-o That does not make sense whatsoever.  
  
Hannah: ((imitates uncle)) Kaiba! ((whaps Kaiba on the head with two fingers)) You forgot to sweep HQ!!  
  
Kaiba: And what if I refuse?  
  
Hannah: ((still imitating uncle)) Then Uncle shall have Toru sit on you.  
  
Kaiba: O-o Who's Toru?  
  
Hannah: ((still imitating Uncle)) Big fat Japanese sumo.  
  
Toru: ((sits on Kaiba))  
  
Kaiba: ((turning blue 'cause he can't breathe))  
  
Hannah: ((stops imitating uncle, is now rolling on the floor laughing))  
  
Toru: ((farts))  
  
Kaiba: ((can't breathe, gives in, breathes and passes out))  
  
Hannah: ((puts on gas mask))  
  
Yami: ((is baking for no reason))  
  
Yana: PU that stinks!  
  
Yami: You don't like my cookies? WAH! ((cries like a sissy))  
  
Hannah: ((then puts on a Darth Vader helmet/gas mask, imitates Darth Vader)) Yugi?  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Hannah: ((still sounds like Darth Vader)) I am your sister.  
  
Yugi: ((falls down to his knees)) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-really?  
  
Hannah: No, not really. Just thought I'd play around. I always find DV jokes funny...  
  
Yugi: Oh... ((sees Malik watching porn)) My virgin eyes! ((averts his eyes))  
  
Hannah: ((gets out (trumpet fanfare) The Uber Heavy Sledgehammer of Whacking Jail Cell Walls and Breaking down doors and Whacking other things 250 tons (which only Hannah can manage to lift without falling over or anything), smashing Malik into a wall)) NO PORN HERE AT HQ!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: I'm afraid that she is right. It says her in section 3, article 16, paragraph 29, sentences 8 to 10 -  
  
"No porn shall be found at HQ. If any found, thou shall singe thy DVD/magazine/video. IF any particular person is found with such material, thou shall be smashed with The Uber Heavy Sledgehammer of Whacking Jail Cell Walls and Breaking down doors and Whacking other things 250 tons."  
  
Hannah: ((smiles)) You people are lucky to have me here 'cause I'm the only one who can use that hammer.  
  
Yana: Yep. She shall be staying here for a while! So watch out!  
  
Marik: ((secretly hides his porn collection somewhere))  
  
Hannah: ((knows where he hid the porn, mutters)) I know who my next target will be to torture tonight....  
  
Yana: Anyway, isn't the prediction supposed to come true now?  
  
Anji: You gots a point...  
  
Hannah: Yeah I think so too. ((sees Bakura running off with the Millenium Items)) HEY!!!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY MILLENIUM STAFF BAKURA!!!!!!!!! ((chases after him with The Uber Heavy Sledgehammer of Whacking Jail Cell Walls and Breaking down doors and Whacking other things 250 tons))  
  
Anji: GET BACK HERE, YOU FREAKY ALBINO TOMB ROBBER, YOU!  
  
Yana: ((sees Bakura has her Mil. Megaphone which she recently got from the Millennium Item SHop)) You ninny! That cost an arm and a leg! Literally!  
  
Hannah : Hannah: Really?  
  
Tristan: ((doesn't have an arm and a leg)) Really.  
  
Hannah: Oh...  
  
Hanabi: He took my Millennium Items! And that's bad!  
  
Duke: I pity you. Touch the hair! Come on! Touch it!  
  
Everyone: ((twitching))  
  
Hannah: I don't think we want to touch your hair, Duke.....  
  
Yana: I thought we already went through this in my other fic...  
  
Ryou: Let's get back to the plot! The fic's out of control!  
  
Hanabi: Yes, but wasn't it always out of control?  
  
Hannah: Out of control? I think it's fun. ((glomps Ryou)) Hiya Ry!  
  
Yana: Let's just go after him! C'mon everybody! ((Dora the Explorer music plays)) NO MUSIC!!! ((Dora the Explorer music stops))  
  
Hannah: ((gets out her clarinet and starts playing Creepy Crawlies))  
  
Malik: O-o Let's just go, then.... ((everybody including Hannah go after Bakura))  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Toru: ((eating a burger))  
  
Uncle: Toru! You are supposed to be practicing cheese spells! I mean.... chi  
  
Toru: Hai! ((stands up, flies with his fart powers))  
  
Kaiba: X-x ((is as flat as a pancake))  
  
Uncle: ((blasts Kaiba with a "cheese" spell)) You stay there.  
  
Kaiba: Xx;  
  
Uncle: YOU CAN'T SWEATDROP WHILE YOU'RE UNCONSCIOUS!  
  
Kaiba: Xx ((holds back sweatdrop))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Yana: That's the first chapter of... um...  
  
Hannah: ((is still playing Creepy Crawlies on her clarinet))  
  
Yana: Aha! Bakura Chase! I admit I got some stuff from other fics...  
  
Hannah: ((begins playing the Pink Panther on her Violin))  
  
Yana: O-o Dang, you're so talented...  
  
Malik: ...That it's getting annoying!  
  
Hannah: I actually did those songs for the area concert last year!  
  
Yana: Oh... Well, R & R! 


	2. The Stop at Albany And Hannah's Annoying...

Yana: Here are our replies to your reviews! And I say "our", Hannah does the first, I do the second, and so on.  
  
Hurina-Baka - Lots more cows, pickles (I like Pickles!), and gravy.... Yes, lots of it and on top of KAIBA!! n.n The evil ductape idea is good too.....  
  
Ryou's obssessed fan - It's not that we hate you, it's just you weren't there! Add Meyra to the fic? Not a bad idea...  
  
Kohari - Cute? Out of control is more like it, but if cute works for you, fine....  
  
Sami-Otaku - Albany will probably be their first stop, but you never know! We might even add Bakura's army of clones!  
  
Yana: Mwahaha... the clones....  
  
Hannah: Yes... the clones..... n.n  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Chapter Two: The Stop at Albany And Hannah's Annoying Brother Andrew Follows Her!  
  
Hannah: Can we stop yet? Can we stop yet? Can we stop yet? I'm tired. Can we stop yet?  
  
Andrew: Hi Hannah! ((jumps up behind Hannah))  
  
Hannah: AGH!!! NOOOOOO! IT'S ANDREW!!! MY ANNOYING BROTHER!!!!!  
  
Anji: The heck?  
  
Yana: You have a brother?  
  
Hannah: Yeah, two of 'em... The good news is the one stayed home, the bad news is the one that came is annoying, although I'd rather deal with him than my other one because the other one's a jerk...  
  
Everyone: Oh...kay...  
  
Andrew: ((looks at Yana, in uber gay happy-go-lucky voice)) Hi, I'm Andrew! Who are you?  
  
Yana: You're just like my brother. It's sickening.  
  
Hannah: I know...  
  
Andrew: ((starts pouting))  
  
Hannah: Let's just hope he doesn't recite Arfenhouse lines...  
  
Andrew: Blatant Ripoffs! Terrible echo effect! REALLY BAD VOICE ACTING!!!  
  
Hannah: Oh no! He's reciting Arfenhouse!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ((covers their ears))  
  
Andrew: 30 seconds long but 4 megs in size!  
  
Joey: Speech is silver, BUT SILENCE IS GOLDEN!  
  
Hannah: ALRIGHT! TIME FOR THAT DUCTAPE! ((gets out the ductape and ductapes his mouth shut))  
  
Andrew: ((muffled)) Gfh mm yr mny! Zn! (Translation: Give me your money! Zing!)  
  
Hanabi: Eh?  
  
Hermione: ((walks in, points wand at Andrew)) Silencio!  
  
Andrew: ((can no longer make noise))  
  
Yana: w00t! We're saved!  
  
Hannah: Hiya Hanabi! ((pounces Hanabi))  
  
Hermione: ((walks out))  
  
Anji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Don't take me! ((gets Ryou and uses him as a sheild)) Take him instead! He's British!  
  
Hannah: Ryou! ((pounces on top of Ryou))  
  
Andrew: ((is silent because he can no longer make noise))....  
  
Yugi: O-o Anyway, where are we?  
  
Hannah: I know! We're in Albany!  
  
Joey: ((turns back to normal)) Who's Albany?  
  
Hannah: Albany is a country in... Was it Europe? Yeah, it was Euprope!  
  
Yana: No.... I thought it was in New York...  
  
Hannah: Oh yeah..... ((begins playing Creepy Crawlies on the clarinet again))  
  
Looks like our heroes are a little distracted! Let's see what our favorite tomb robber is up to!  
  
Bakura: ((is stealing the Millenium Crystal from a girl name Sami))  
  
Random raining Cows: ((fall on Bakura))  
  
Bakura: ((cow falls on his head)) Ow. ((several cows fall on him)) Ouchies.  
  
Sami: You won't get away with this, Baku!  
  
RRC: Mooooooooooooooooooo....  
  
Sami: ((smells something)) Maybe I'll get my Millennium Items later... ((runs off to get air fresheners))  
  
Hannah: ((is eating pickles from a car and drinking pickle juice, walks in, sees Bakura)) HEY, THERE'S THE THIEF!! YANA, ANJI, HANABI!!! THERE HE IS!!!!  
  
Anji: ((playing Pokemon Sapphire on her GBA))  
  
Yana: GO, ANJI, GO!  
  
Hanabi: ((is glomping Ryou))  
  
Hannah: ((becomes red with anger, steam comes out of ears)) YOU IDIOTS!!!!!! HURRY BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!!!!!  
  
Malik: ((talking to a random cow)) Did you see Bakura?  
  
Cow: Moo.  
  
Hannah: Hey Malik! Where's Marik-Sama?  
  
Malik: I dunno... Somewhere...  
  
Marik: HOOYAA!!! ((tapes RRC with duct tape)) That should do the trick! RRC: ((start squirting Marik with milk))  
  
Hannah: What..... the....... hell.........  
  
Ryou: This is just too much...  
  
Yami: ((sings)) STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!!!  
  
Hannah: ((glomps Ryou as well))  
  
Sami: ((is wearing lots of air fresheners)) Okay, I'm ready for you, Baku! Wait, where is he? ((camera view zooms out to show that Bakura's not in Albany))  
  
Hannah: ((is busy glomping Malik))  
  
Yana: I think he ran off while we weren't looking...  
  
Hanabi: Well duh!  
  
Hannah: ((still glomping Malik))  
  
Malik: Ack... choking...  
  
Andrew: ((silencing charm wears off, takes ductape off his mouth)) Hi Bakura! I'm Andrew! Hannah's annoying brother that talks too much!  
  
Bakura: ((is already 100 miles away from the gang)) ARGH!  
  
Meanwhile, with Kaiba...  
  
Uncle: ((pours gravy on Kaiba))  
  
Kaiba: ((wakes up)) What the hell? Why you pouring gravy on me, old man?!  
  
Uncle: Uncle is washing away baaaaaaaaaaaad chi! ((begins chanting chi spell))  
  
Kaiba: You're crazy. ((starts floating and bumping into walls and stuff))  
  
Uncle: Uncle is not crazy!  
  
Kaiba: ((has a black eye, a nosebleed and other stuff 'cause of bumping into things)) YES YOU ARE!  
  
Uncle: Ah well. Come, Toru. Let us get some ramen.  
  
Toru: Yes sensei.  
  
Kaiba: ((is still flying and crashing into stuff)) GAH!!!  
  
Mokuba: Hello, big brother!  
  
Andrew: ((walks in)) Hi Mokuba! Hi Kaiba! I'm Andrew, Hannah's annoying brother that talks too much!  
  
Mokuba: O-o ((backs away))  
  
Kaiba: Hello! I'm over here, getting mortally wounded by this old geezer's spell! NOW WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?!  
  
Andrew: I'll do it! ((says random words, causing Kaiba to fall))  
  
Kaiba: ((falls on top of a giant spike sticking out of the ground)) X.X  
  
Andrew: ((pours gravy on Kaiba))  
  
Oh Kaiba, if you hadn't refused to sweep HQ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Yana: That's another chapter of Bakura Chase!  
  
Hannah: ((is still glomping Malik)) Malik-Sama!  
  
Malik: What is it with you girls and random raining cows?  
  
Hannah: ((wasn't paying attention to what he said, still glomping him)) Malik-Sama!  
  
Yana: Gomenasai for not updating my other fic, "RS X2"! At least you get to read this one while chapter 35 is still in the works!  
  
Hannah: n.n R&R 


	3. Bakura Goes To The Other Side Of The Wor...

Yana: Again, here are our replies.  
  
To Hanabi (Yana's reply) - Don't feel bad! Maybe you should... anyway, you should really be online more often...  
  
To Sami (Hannah's reply) - Y'welcome! We really do need the help catching him and we find that rocket launcher rather intriguing..... ((shifty-eyed))  
  
To Hurri (Yana's reply) - Good idea! I can see it now... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ((cough))  
  
Yana: Now that THAT'S done...  
  
Hannah: I find it rather sad that other people cough and stuff at the end of their evil laughs..... I can laugh evilly without coughing and stuff...  
  
Andrew: Hiya Hannah!  
  
Yana: GAH!  
  
Readers: Start the fic!  
  
Hannah: Oh no! Not you! Out! Out I say! Before I get my precious!  
  
Readers: START the fic!  
  
Andrew: Let the fic begin Yana!  
  
Hannah: How'd you learn her name?  
  
Andrew: I read the script!  
  
Yana: EVIL SCRIPT! DIE! ((burns script))  
  
Hannah: We had a script? I thought everything was random.  
  
Readers: START the FIC!  
  
Hannah: OK!!!!!!!  
  
Yana: Geez...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Bakura Goes To The Other Side Of The World and The Troubles Of Using Chopsticks!  
  
Hannah: Bakura should be in China about now....  
  
Yana: Among ALL the places, it HAD to be China... ((camera zooms out to show everyone swimming across the Pacific))  
  
Hannah: Why couldn't we take a cruise? I don't know how to swim very well....  
  
Yana: Me neither. ((light bulb appears on her head)) I know! We could fly to China!  
  
Kaiba: Just how are we supposed to do that?!  
  
Sylvia: ((comes shooting out of the water unexpectedly in a water/air jet)) Need a lift?  
  
Anji: O.o  
  
Hannah: Where the hell have you been?! Peoples, meet one of my yamis, Sylvia.  
  
Hanabi: At least Mea ain't here...  
  
Sylvia: Um... hi...? I was busy... important mission is where I was....  
  
Malik: Whatever. Just get us to China and make it snappy!  
  
Hannah: Yeah, what he said.  
  
Sylvia: Fine, whatever. Get on.  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
A lift comes out of the bottom of the jet. So, looks like they finally got a ride! But let's see what Bakura is up to!  
  
Bakura: ((is eating in a Chinese restaurant with chopsticks)) How the hell are you supposed to eat with these things?!  
  
Chinese Waitress: ((doesn't understand him, gives him more food))  
  
Bakura: I don't need more food dammit! I need to know how to use these things!!!  
  
Chinese Waitress: ((gives him soup))  
  
Bakura: I didn't say soup, woman! I need to learn how to use these chopsticks!  
  
Hannah: ((walks in)) C'mon guys! I'm starving! You're all walking to dang slow! Need food! Food! C'mon I say!  
  
Joey: FOOD! ((runs to the table where Bakura is, pushes him aside and eats with the chopsticks))  
  
Andrew: ((pops in)) I want food too!  
  
Kaiba: Revenge! ((pours gravy on Andrew))  
  
Hannah: ((walks over to Bakura who was thrown into a wall)) Hello Bakura. What a convenience to see you here.  
  
Andrew: ((licks the gravy off of his face)) Mm.... Gravy!  
  
Joey: ((stops eating)) Oh great, I can't eat with Moneybags over here...  
  
Yana: Kaiba, you're hogging up all the oxygen here. ((points to the fire exit)) Out I say!  
  
Kaiba: ((scowls)) Stupid mutt.... ((walks out))  
  
Anji: O-o That was freakishly easy.... At least he's out!  
  
Hannah: ((is too busy glomping Bakura to pay attention to anything else))  
  
Meyra: ((comes outta nowhere)) NO! ((pushes Hannah aside)) MY BAKURA!  
  
Marik: Why are we here again?  
  
Hannah: Hey...... ((begins glomping Marik)) Marik-Sama.  
  
Marik: ((choking)) THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!  
  
Mokuba: Look! Bakura's getting away! With Meyra! O.o  
  
Hannah: If I'm guessing right, you like her don't you, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Noooo... ((blurts out)) SHE'S A SLUTTY SLUT!  
  
Kaiba: I heard that, Mokuba!  
  
Hannah: ((snickers)) Sounds like Kaiba does then....  
  
Kaiba: ((still outside)) Do not!  
  
Hanabi: Um... they're getting away, you know...  
  
Hannah: Aren't we supposed to let them get away though? ((continues glomping Marik)) Marik-Sama!  
  
Ryou: ((looks at plot summary thingy)) Hmmm... Yes, but we still have to chase him. If we don't chase him, what's the point of him running away from us?  
  
Hannah: We need to stop and eat first.  
  
Yana: Yep.  
  
Andrew: Then we continue chasing him!  
  
Yana: Yep.  
  
Hannah: Andrew, when did you become smart?!  
  
Andrew: Since I ate gravy!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Hannah: Whoa..... Anyone who wants to become smarter, eat gravy, I guess...  
  
Yana: Me love gravy! ((drinks gravy))  
  
Malik: ((whispers to a random Chinese guy)) Trust me, I don't know that girl.  
  
Hannah: ((begins glomping Malik)) Malik-Sama!  
  
Malik: Ow... HELP!  
  
All Random Chinese Characters from Different Anime Shows That Were Surprisingly In The Restaurant: ((back away))  
  
Hannah: ((big uber kawaii smile))  
  
ARCCFDASTWSITR: ((back away))  
  
Hanabi: ((sniff sniff)) I smell NEKO-JIN!  
  
Hannah: ((grabs Malik and Marik's arms, drags them out of the shop to somewhere else))  
  
Anji: Right... I thought we were gonna refuel...  
  
Joey: Then let's eat! ((eats ramen))  
  
Yana: ((eating dim sum))  
  
Hannah: ((goes to uber fancy restuarant with Malik and Marik))  
  
Hanabi: ((Shouts from afar)) WHO NEEDS YA ANYWAY! I'M HAVING LOTS OF FUN HERE! ((glomping all her bishies))  
  
Yana and Anji: --;  
  
Hannah: ((yells back)) LIKE I CARE!!!!!!  
  
Hanabi: YOU'RE SO HURTFUL!  
  
Anji: Eh, you started it anyway...  
  
Yana: Yeah.  
  
Hannah: ((yells back)) I KNOW I AM! ANJI AND YANA ARE RIGHT! YOU STARTED IT!  
  
Yana: O.o She can hear me? Ah well. ((goes back to eating dim sum))  
  
Ryou: ((is drinking tea))  
  
Anji: That's just... gay...  
  
Hannah: ((walks in, in strange British accent)) It is natural for the British to drink tea, Anjira.  
  
Yana: ((in a british accent)) You are quite right, Hannah. ((sips some tea, spits it out, normal accent)) WHAT THE HECK IS THIS CRAP MADE OF?! CRAP?!  
  
Ryou: Actually, it is made of herbs, leaves, and a hint of dirt. ((babbles about tea))  
  
Joey: ((is full and not fat)) Man, I'm stuffed!  
  
Hannah: ((is drinking tea with Ryou in a 'British' manner))  
  
Malik: I still don't get why you have to raise your pinky finger when you hold a teacup...  
  
Marik: Ditto.  
  
Hannah: ((puts down her tea, kicks them both, British accent)) 'Tis the British way!  
  
Kaiba: If you haven't noticed, Hanabi just ran off with some guy around the corner.  
  
Joey: And we don't care. ((sticks his tongue out))  
  
Hannah: Exactly. Why should we care?  
  
Kaiba: Because... because... they went to see the Great Wall of China?  
  
Anji: Lame excuse, Kaiba.  
  
Hannah: ((glomps Kaiba)) Seto-kun!  
  
Joey and Yana: ((twitch)) You like Kaiba?  
  
Hannah: Joey too! ((glomps Joey)) Joey-chan!  
  
Yana: That doesn't sound right...  
  
Yugi: Because Joey isn't a Japanese name?  
  
Anji: Yep.  
  
Hannah: Jounochi is his Japanese name, so I shall call him Jou-chan then.  
  
Yami: That sounds good. ((noticed that he popped up)) Oh no...  
  
Hannah: ((continues glomping Joey and Seto)) Jou-Chan! Seto-Kun!  
  
Meanwhile, with Hanabi...  
  
Hanabi: ((carrying a sack)) Boy, are you heavy!  
  
Muffled Voice: Where are you taking me?  
  
Hanabi: Oh nowhere... ((about to push sack off the wall))  
  
Muffled Voice: Lemme guess, you're gonna push me off the Great Wall of China, make everyone think I'm dead, then claim me for yourself.  
  
Hanabi: O.o How'd you know?  
  
MV: I have my ways.  
  
Who is that guy in the sack? Meanwhile, with Bakura and Meyra...  
  
Andrew: ((has caught up with them)) Hiya Bakura! Hiya Meyra! I'm Hannah's annoying brother who talks to much!  
  
Bakura: ((falls to his knees)) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ((sobs))  
  
Meyra: There, there, Kura-chan. ((pats him on the back))  
  
MEANWHILE, with Toru and Uncle... I swear this is the last meanwhile...  
  
Uncle: Toru! Sweep HQ! Kaiba did not sweep HQ so you shall!  
  
Toru: Hai! ((lifts the couch and sweeps what's under it))  
  
See what kind of work Kaiba put Toru in? For that, Kaiba shall sweep HQ with Toru!  
  
Hannah: NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE SETO-KUN TO SWEEP HQ!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: ((laughing at Toru)) HAHAHAHAHA-what?  
  
Hannah: ((puts a leash on Kaiba)) They want you to sweep HQ with Toru, but I won't let them! ((puts a leash on Jounochi)) You both shall stay with me. You can't get away anyway because I have you two leashed! ((mlol))  
  
Joey: I've had with treating me like a dog! That's it! I'M ON STRIKE! ((rips off leash and protests and stuff))  
  
Hannah: ((latches herself to Joey)) NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME JOU- CHAN! I'LL GIVE UP KAIBA FOR YOU TO STAY WITH ME!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ((ignores Hannah, is still protesting))  
  
Yana: Well... that's we have for today, folks!  
  
Hannah: JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT JOEY!!!!!!!!!!! JOEY!!!!! I WON'T TREAT YOU LIKE A DOG!!!!!!!!! Joey: Really?  
  
Anji: Will Joey come back to HQ? Will Kaiba sweep HQ? Will Bakura confess that he wears a bra? Find out in Chapter 4!  
  
Hanabi: R & R!  
  
Hannah: Yes Jou-Chan! I won't treat you like a dog!  
  
Yana: Sorry, but we'll have to find out in the NEXT chapter, Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Aw...... ((mlol))  
  
Andrew: Bye til next chappie! 


End file.
